In the past, hunters have used various devices to call turkeys, such as the ubiquitous box call, in which a paddle or lid is dragged across one or two top edges of an open or hollow attached box to generate sound. Numerous variations of box calls have been used in the past. The various types of calls have included features directed to a variety of perceived problems with then existing calls. One variety of box calls in the past has utilized a simple rubber band disposed around the lid and box and located toward the far end of the box call from the connection point between the lid and the box.
Another variety has used a rubber band coupled to a central location on either the underside of the lid or the top side of the lid. Such a design is used in the Model #00882 . . . Champion Yelper Natural turkey box call sold by Hunter's Specialties of Cedar Rapids, Iowa. This model has also been equipped with a second rubber band as described in the immediately preceding paragraph.
While these box calls and their various improvements have many advantages, they also have significant drawbacks.
In general, the skill required to successfully operate these box calls (which were designed to increase the ease of use of the call) is still often more than is possessed by inexperienced hunters or hunters who may use such a call only a few days or weeks each year. Many hunters are intimidated by such calls, fearing that they are difficult to operate correctly. Variations in force and angle of the lid can change a simple yelp to a cut, a purr to a putt or a cluck to a fly-down cackle. The variations in tone and vocalizations are many, and, therefore, a box call often requires a modicum of hands-on practice to use effectively in the field.
The simple rubber band around the entire call holding the lid toward the box helps to provide a somewhat constant pressure downward onto the box edge. However, it does not help position the call laterally other than centered over the box.
The prior devices, such as the Model #00882 . . . Champion Yelper Natural turkey box call sold by Hunter's Specialties of Cedar Rapids, Iowa, with a rubber band attached to a central location on the lid and to a side location in the box, also helps to provide a downward force and even provide for a lid to be held in a position very slightly askew with respect to the box. But they do not provide for skewing the lid to the optimal position, nor do they provide for re-centering the lid to a significantly skewed position.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in game calling methods and apparatuses.